A date to remember
by Numbeh 013
Summary: Wally and Kuki live in different countries Australia and Japan respectively, and they have a friend in common that introduces them, it's Abby who lives in France... complete summary inside FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Prologue

_Hi! I'm here with another ¾ fic._

_Summary:_

_Wally and Kuki live in different countries Japan and Australia, and they have a friend in common that introduces them, its Abby who lives in France, they began chatting the 3 of them but after a while Kuki only talks about Wally and Wally talks nothing but Kuki, Abby arrange a date for the two of them in order to meet, and b together. _

_BTW I'll write their conversation and their gestures don't look at me like that; we all make faces at the MSN conversation thingy._

_The nicknames usually are hard to understand so they'll just be their real names not because i'm uncraeative, well that too, but majorly because I can't remember long nicknames with a lot of symols.  
_

_Oh they are 18 the 3 of them, (you know that there's a part of the year when all of your friends that are on the same grade have all the same age, well this is that part of the year), oh btw the actions they do are underlined, and also when Abby changes the window, that will be on bold italics to wich window she went to.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KND, or KND characters I own the plot._

* * *

**A date to remember**

**By: Numbeh 013**

Abby was on her room wearing her pajamas, it was cold on France, she had never seen any country that was not in Europe, but she had known a lot of friends from other countries, therefore she spoke four languages, French, English, Spanish, and Dutch, however she spoke English the most, as it is the language every one of her friends is used to.

She turned on her computer and got online, she saw that there were only two contacts online, one was Wallabe Beatles, Wally, for short, and Kuki Sanban, just Kuki. So she decided to talk to both of them at the time, it could be pretty interesting, since she knew they were totally opposite to each other.

Kuki Sanban was a Japanese girl, a girly-girl, happy and carefree, but she has pretty smart and had a very nice idea of world outside, she was an environmentalist. Wallabe Beatles, in the other hand has a bully, a sport guy, not that smart, and world was not important to him, but he was an environmentalist.

Abby: Hi Wally

Wally: Hey Abby. What's up?

Abby: Not much it's 3 on the morning here so I just have you and another friend here

Wally: Oh, why are you up so early?

Abby. Couldn't sleep

Wally: Oh

Abby: Hey wanna meet my friend?

Wally: Uh whatever

Abby: Ok let me add her to this conversation hold on.

Wally: K

**_In the other conversation window with Kuki  
_**

Abby: Hey Kuki

Kuki: Konnichi wa Abby

Abby: Huh?

Kuki: It's japanese for hi

Abby: Oh

Kuki: Genki?

Abby: stop using japanese

Kuki: Ok, you are grumpy today

Abby: come on, it's 3 in the morning

Kuki: Wow that's early

Abby: Yeah I couldn't sleep

Kuki: Oh that's awful

Abby: Yeah but I have you and my friend Wally to talk to

Kuki: How's Wally?

Abby: Just a friend - she smiles at the window with a evil glare

Abby: Wanna meet him?

Kuki: Sure, why not

**_Abby opened a new window and added Wally and Kuki for them to talk to each other  
_**

Abby: Wally this is Kuki

Abby: Kuki this is Wally

Kuki: Hi Wally

Wally: Hi Kuki

Several minutes passes by and the conversation is still dead, Abby smiled at the window as she sees that none of them is starting a conversation and shakes her head.

Abby: Hey guys how is your country?

Kuki: Well here, Japan, is really crowded; we had a tsunami last Sunday

Wally: Today is Sunday morning, here in Australia

Kuki: Well I said last sunday, that means last week, it's Sunday here too, it's 10 am

Abby: Yeah and here in France it's Saturday or Sunday ... Sunday really early 3am

Kuki: Anyway it was really small it didn't raised that huge waves it usually does

Wally: Oh well my turn, since we are talking of natural disasters and that, today we are at 50ºC, and that when you are inside, and it's only 9 am

Abby: Hey guys I'm off, I have to go to tango lessons, yeah I know a bit early huh? but those start by 5am and I have to take a bath and stuff.

Kuki: Ok bye

Wally: Yup c ya

Insatant Message: Abby has signed out

As Abby singed out (it was 5 on the morning time France) Kuki and Wally lost the link that made them chat, but the mails remain in the windows that were now blocked.

Wally copied the mail and hoped Kuki would recognize the mail.

At Kuki's Messenger pops out a window reading:

wallystar mail with nick name Wally want's

to add you to his friends list

Allow? yes no

Kuki thought who is this guy? and clicked yes, cause she was on a chatty mood

Kuki: Konnichi wa

Wally: Hi

Kuki: Genki?

Wally: No, Wally

Kuki: That means how are you

Wally: oh! fine and you?

Kuki: Fine

Wally: Cool

Kuki: ...

Wally: ...

Kuki: who are you btw?

Wally: Wally, Abby has just introduced us

Kuki: Oh that Wally

Wally: yeah my name is not that common you know

Kuki: yes I know, but it's a nick name you can write what ever you want to

Wally: True, sorry

Kuki: np

Wally: ...

Kuki: you know i must get going - she sighed and shooked her head she couldn't think of anything to talk about with him

Wally: Oh ok c ya then

Kuki: Ok bye

Insatant Message: Kuki has signed out

Instant Message: Wally has signed out

* * *

_Ok I know this is not a great chapter, but I can't think of anything right now, ok, this is how chapters will be going, please if you have any idea of what I'm doing tell me I'm off._


	2. The fights start

_Hi, guess who is back? Yup that's me Numbeh 013._

_Ok I know this story is weird, but I'll try to write this the best I can. Please be patient with my craziness._

_Oh btw I know times are weird but I just noticed that Japan and Australia practically share the dates, so hum I'll write the right times since now. _

_The accurate times for last chapter were:_

_France. - 3 Am Sunday_

_Japan – 10 am Sunday_

_Australia (Darwin) – 9am Sunday_

* * *

**A date to remember**

**By Numbeh 013**

**Chapter 1: The fights start  
**

* * *

It was Monday afternoon (1 pm France) (7 pm Darwin (Australia)) (8pm Japan), and Abby was getting online, with some luck Kuki or Wally would be online, so she could have some one to chat with.

Abby saw that her contact list was almost empty, except for 2 entries, Kuki and Wally. She opened a conversation with both of them.

**Abby:** Hey guys, how do you do?

**Kuki: **Hey Abby, who is the other one we are talking to?

**Wally:** Hey Abby

**Wally:** Hey Kuki

**Kuki:** Hey Wally

Long silence between the three of them, no one could find a subject to talk about.

**Abby:** So, what did you do at school today?

**Kuki: **I've just returned from school actually

**Wally: **What time did you enter? I got out 3 hours ago, by 6pm, and just because I had rugby practice.

**Kuki: **Well I have classes from 8am to 7pm Monday to Saturday

**Wally:** That's boring!

**Kuki: **No it isn't, I have lots of great subjects, like cooking, theatre, chorus, cheerleader practice, athletics practice, music, and the regular math, literature and stuff

**Abby: **I have just the regular subjects.

**Wally:** Well I have almost the same subjects you do Kuki, except that it's rugby practice and swimming, but those are on Sundays.

**Kuki: **Well I think I prefer going Monday to Saturday that going half day Sunday

**Wally. **Yeah I guess you're right.

**Kuki: **Of course I am

**Wally:** JA. Jam. JA (note sarcasm)

**Abby:** Hey guys, calm down, it's just Monday

**Kuki:** Yeah ok Abby

**Wally:** Ok girls

**Abby:** Hey a friend of mine had just got online

**Wally: **So?

**Abby: **I'll add him to the conversation hold it, just don't kill each other

**Kuki: **Ok Abby, just 'cause you ask

**Wally: **So…

**Kuki:** So…

**Wally:** How did you meet Abby?

**Kuki: **Well it was at a summer camp, actually, like an exchange, she gave me room, I stayed at her house for the whole summer, their summer is weird, it's too hot, how did you meet her?

**Wally: **Hot? I feel it was cold a cold summer, it was like winter, but rain instead of snowy

**Wally: **Well I met her when I was on vacations on Europe, I crashed against her, walking, well I was running, and lost so I asked her for directions, and she was heading the same place, the stadium, for a football match.

**Kuki:** so she took you there?

**Wally:** Yeah

Silence fell 

**Instant message:** Hoagie had been added to conversation

**Hoagie:** Hey I'm Hoagie

**Abby: **Hey Hoagie, these are Kuki and Wally

**Kuki: **Hey Hoagie

**Wally: **Hey Hoagie

**Kuki: **Where are you from?

**Hoagie:** From the states

**Wally: **USA?

**Hoagie: **Yeah why?

**Wally: **'Cause every country has states

**Hoagie: **Ok

**Abby: **Wally don't be rude

**Kuki:** Oh I'm glad to know he is like that with everyone

**Wally: **What did I do?

**Abby: ** Never mind

**Instant message:** Hoagie has leave the conversation

**Wally: **Where did he go?

**Kuki: **Who knows

**Abby: **I'll go ask

**Kuki n Wally:** Ok

**Wally: **So Kuki, do you have a boyfriend

**Kuki: ** Why do you want to know?

**Wally: ** Just because

**Kuki: **There is always a reason, what would you think if I ask you if you have a girlfriend out of the blue?

**Instant message: **HPGJ had been added to the conversation

**Wally:** Ok it was just a question don't be so …

**Kuki:** So what?

**Wally:** Never mind

**Kuki: **Come on tell me are you a yowamushi

**Wally:** a what?

**Kuki: **coward

**Wally:** You are rude you knew that.

**Kuki:** Oh and you are not?

**Abby: **hey guys I can't leave you alone 2 minutes, you keep arguing every time

**HPGJ:** Hey guys you fight like an old married couple HAHAHAHAAHA

**Abby: **Hoagie you are in big trouble

**HPGJ: **Why?

**Kuki: **YOU DID NOT SAY THAT, HE IS SO DUMB THAT HIS BRAIN MUST BE THE SIZE OF A PEA

**Wally: **HEY HPGJ YOU ARE DEAD!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, YOU ARE THE DUMBEST I'VE MET

**Abby: **¬¬ STOP YELLING!!!

**Wally:** AND KUKI, I CAN'T BEILIVE THAT YOU ARE SAYING THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!

**Abby:** I SAID STOP YELLING LIKE NOW

**Kuki:** We are not yelling

**Wally: **You are yelling if you capitalize didn't you know Kuki? I can't believe it, me the one with the brain the size of a pea knew it and you didn't? HA your brain must be really small, like half a pea.

**Abby:** Yes you are, when you write in capitals, you are yelling, Wally don't be so rude, and Kuki please stop fighting or arguing with him

**Kuki:** you'll pay for that Wallaby

**Wally:** Hey how did you know that's my name, only wrongly spelled?

**Kuki:** you are not kidding me, that can't be your name

**Wally: **It is, I swear

**Abby: ** Wally is Wallabe Beatles

**Kuki:** No kidding?

**Wally:** I swear on my grave (not that I have one)

**Abby:** now you two apologize

* * *

_So what do you think? Please Review, I accept positive criticism, constructional critics, just a hi, and I'm on a good mood, so you can flame me if you want to._


	3. We alike? No way

**A date to remember**

**By Numbeh 013**

**Chapter 2**

**We alike? No way**

* * *

The next day (Tuesday) in the afternoon Abby got online she saw Hoagie (10 am) Abby (6 pm) Wally (1 am Wednesday) and Kuki (2 am Wednesday) 

She open a Window with the 3 of them)

**Abby: **hi guys

**Hoagie: **Good morning

**Kuki:** Hey Abby

**Wally:** Hi Kuki, Hoagie, Abby

**Hoagie:** What time is it?

**Abby:** 6pm Tuesday

**Kuki**: Really? I'm on the sunrise, it's 2am of now Wednesday

**Wally:** Same than Kuki, just an hour earlier

**Abby:** Why are you two (Wally n Kuki) doing here so early?

**Wally: **I didn't finished my HW I'm ending it

**Kuki:** I can't sleep

**Hoagie: **you guys are weird

**Abby:** Says who? You are online by 10 am on the morning

**Hoagie: **so?

**Kuki: **I am really tired, all we do here is fight

**Kuki:** Specially Wally

**Wally: **Hey I don't fight all the time, now if you excuse me I must finish this stuff

**Hoagie:** Is he a brainy? Or a Nerd?

**Abby: **None, he is a sporty, but he needs to maintain his average

**Kuki: **What average? D+??

**Abby:** You still mad at him?

**Kuki: **No, of course not………ok yeah I'm still mad at him

**Hoagie: **Well I must go I have class now, I'm at the computer lab so if teacher catches me here I'm death

**Instant Message: **Hoagie had signed out

**Abby: ** He is actually a great student

**Kuki: **Who?

**Abby:** Wally

**Kuki: **Yeah sure

**Abby: **No kidding

**Kuki: **I don't wanna talk about him

**Abby: **Ok what you wanna talk about?

**Kuki: ** I don't know

**Abby: ** Ok then

**Instant message: **Wally has signed out

**Kuki: **Why is he so rude?

**Abby: **Huh?

**Kuki: **yeah he has like being mean to me since we met

**Abby:** girl you have talked to him twice

**Kuki: **I know but he was mean both times

**Abby: **Kuki, he is suffering a lot you know?

**Kuki: **how

**Abby:** that is for him to tell and me to shut it

**Kuki: **Ok

**Abby: ** you know you are so alike

**Kuki: **what you mean

**Abby: **well you are the exact opposites, but you are really alike

**Kuki: ** no we aren't

**Abby **Yeah you are

**Kuki: ** Ok you know what I'm leaving

**Instant message:** Kuki has signed out

* * *

**Instant message:** Wally has signed in 

**Wally: **Hey Abby Kuki, sorry for leaving my inet is having problems

**Abby:** Kuki has just left

**Wally: **Really?

**Abby: **yeah

**Wally: **good

**Abby: **why is it good?

**Wally: **well she is really rude and is always insulting me

**Abby: **boy, you have only talked to her twice

**Wally: **I know but she was rude both times

**Abby: **yeah? Well she is kinda suffering a lot you know?

**Wally: **why or how

**Abby: **that's for her to tell Abby was just smirking, she had almost the same conversation with Kuki and they were reacting as if they were the same person

**Wally: **good

**Abby: ** you know you are so alike

**Wally: **what you mean

**Abby: **well you are the exact opposites, but you are really alike

**Wally: ** no we aren't

**Abby **Yeah you are

**Wally: ** Ok you know what I'm leaving

**Instant message:** Wally has signed out

* * *

_Ok, this chapter is really short, but I need this to make the story go on and the plot can really start, and the real fun begins in chapter 6, ok now let me explain you what this will be going, I'll update 2 chapters every time I update one will be Kuki's conversation e, and the other will be Wally's conversation, both will have a little intervention of Hoagie he will be part of the story later on, the same as Nigel who hasn't been able to get in the story, I'm having a bazillion troubles with this story so if you have any ideas they will be welcome and really appreciated:_

_Thanks to:_

_max remy: hey your idea was good, I'll try to make them appear a bit more, currently they just don't fit, but I'll make them fit_

_Cyrix_

_Ok his is it, if you don't review I won't update, I know this is being read, so I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews, I'm not asking for much. _


	4. Wally's photo

_Hi! I'm here with another ¾ fic._

_Summary:_

_Wally and Kuki live in different countries Japan and Australia, and they have a friend in common that introduces them, its Abby who lives in France, they began chatting the 3 of them but after awhile Kuki only talks about Wally and Wally talks nothing but Kuki, Abby arrange a date for the two of them in order to meet, and b together._

_BTW I'll write their conversation and their gestures don't look at me like that; we all make faces at the MSN conversation thingy. underlined ar the actions they are doing on real like Im typing this and saying this ok?  
_

_The nicknames usually are hard to understand so they'll just be their names._

_Oh they are 18 (you know that there's a part of the year when all of your friends that are on the same grade have all the same age, well this is that part of the year)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KND, or KND characters I own the plot._

_Remember this chapter is about Kuki, next will be Wally's unless my brain messes up with me and I end doing both in this chapter…._

* * *

Saturday (France) Abby 6pm Hoagie 10 am Kuki (Suday) 1 am Wally 2am

**Kuki:** Morning Abby

**Abby:** G' afternoon

**Hoagie:** I'm still here u know?

**Kuki:** Yeah hi Hoagie

**Abby:** so Kuki what u wanna talk about?

**Kuki:** Wally isn't here?

**Abby:** no he isn't

**Kuki:** good

**Abby:** Girl you are mad, he hasn't got onlne since tuesday at this same hour

**Kuki:** well it's 2am here of sunday so he hasn't been online since wed

**Abby:** what ever

**Kuki:** why did you introduced him to me?

**Abby:** well I thought tha could be interesting

**Kuki:** well is it?

**Abby:** yeah you keep arguing about everything

**Hoagie:** you seem to be an old married couple JAJAJA

**Kuki:** we don't argue about everything

**Abby:** u sure?

**Kuki:**she was staring at the conversation window thinking about the 3 conversations she had had with Wally, in all of them she started arguing with him Well she typed I always start to argue with him, but he is just annoying she stared at her response before delting it and retipe it to Well we argue a bit all the time but, he is just the kind of guy you can argue with

**Abby:** That took you long

**Kuki:** shut up, I...

**Hoagie:** jajaja girls you are just turning these theme upside down back and forth

**Kuki:** he always like that?

**Abby: **Yeah he want's to be a comediant but American humor is hard to understand to me

**Kuki:** same here

_(A/N: I don't get American humor it's just weird, no hard feeling ok)_

**Abby:** so Kuki, have you seen any pictures of Wally?

**Kuki:** not really

**Abby:** wanna see one?

**Kuki:** why are you so insistent with Wally and me?

**Abby:** cause you are like the same and the opposite

**Kuki:** …… ok I won't say a thing

**Abby:** so?

**Kuki:** ok let's se what this Wally

**Abby** then looked for a picture of Wally, where he was helping to free turtles s he was on the beach he was just wearing some blue trunks he was shirtless and he was carrying one of the boxes full of turtles. She sent the photo to Kuki

**Kuki:** so this is Wally?

**Abby:** yeah he as on the papers this photo is a cut out of the whole photo, what dou you think?

**Kuki: **he is handsome, I won't deny that

**Abby:** so you like that kind of guy?

**Kuki:** are you some kind of matchmaker?

**Abby:** No, I just was wondering, I mean you are one of my best friends, and you have never dated a guy

**Kuki:** and that's so terrible because?

Abby: you are 18

**Kuki: **So?

**Abby:** never mind

**Kuki:** you know I've been

**Abby**: Yeah?

**Hoagie:** Sorry girls, I guess I'm interrupting your little lovable conversation about Wally, but, can't you talk about something else?

**Abby:** yes we could

**Kuki:** I have to go, I can't keep awake any longer c ya!

**Abby:** K g nite

**Hoagie:** Dream with Wally

**Kuki: **HEY! STOP IT!

**Abby:** Hoagie don't make fun of Kuki, she can dream with who ever she wants to

**Kuki: **Stop it guys

* * *

_Ok that's it I wont take this any longer or I'll get lost in my divagating mind once more review!_


	5. Summer Plans

_Hi! I'm here with another ¾ fic._

_Summary:_

_Wally and Kuki live in different countries Japan and Australia, and they have a friend in common that introduces them, its Abby who lives in France, they began chatting the 3 of them but after awhile Kuki only talks about Wally and Wally talks nothing but Kuki, Abby arrange a date for the two of them in order to meet, and b together._

_BTW I'll write their conversation and their gestures don't look at me like that; we all make faces at the MSN conversation thingy. underlined or the actions they are doing on real like  
_

_Im typing this and saying this ok?_

_The nicknames usually are hard to understand so they'll just be their names._

_Oh they are 18 (you know that there's a part of the year when all of your friends that are on the same grade have all the same age, well this is that part of the year)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KND, or KND characters I own the plot._

_Remember this chapter is about Wally, next will be Kuki unless my brain messes up with me and I end doing both in this chapter…._

_I'm sick of schedules I keep forgetting them so from now on we will pretend that world is magic and stuff so no time schedules The times for every chapter will be these_

_They share day so that's not big trouble right? _

_Abby 1 pm France_

_Wally 7 pm Darwin (Australia)_

_Kuki 8pm Japan_

_Hoagie 9 am USA_

* * *

**Wally:** Hey Abby 

**Abby:** G' afternoon

**Hoagie:** HEY WALLY! why haven't you logged in

**Wally:** because I was training really hard, plus I was on exams so

**Hoagie**: oh

**Abby: **hey Wally what's your average?

**Wally:** uh it's A- ... why?

**Abby:** just wondering

**Hoagie:** Wow you are a nerd He said while laughing the normal average among his friends was C+

**Wally:** I'm not! well on elementary my average was D+ but that's because I really hated school

**Abby:** hey Wally are you still mad at Kuki?

**Wally**: Why should I?

**Abby:** Oh that's great!

**Abby:** Could you tell me why you two keep arguing?

**Wally:** I wish I knew I wish I knew, but I don't I guess it's because well she is always kinda moody and I'm moody so we colide jejejeje

**Hoagie:** Hey guys I really love teasing Wally with Kuki, but I really have to go ... School is starting ...

_Hoagie has signed out_

**Abby: **Oh All right hey are you on vacation yet?

**Wally:** I'll b in teo weeks... Why?

**Abby: **Well I'll be on vacation on twoo weeks too, so I thought you could came by and visit me

**Wally:** Oh

**Wally: **I guess that's a great idea, I had been saving and I guess that I can spent some money on visiting one of my best friends :D

**Abby: **You bet

**Wally:** Hey you are not trying to be a match maker are you?

**Abby:** HELL NO actually yeah but you can't find out yet ... I guess you two are going to be a happy couple, after all you two are exact oposites, but so alike at the time jeje plus none of my matchs had got failure

* * *

_Ok here it goes ... I know I had taken my time to update this particulary story ... but you know school, lack of imagination, parties, spring break ... ( i mean i bought som wii games and i was glued to my wii) so I'm truly sorry now this story can actually take place. BTW in 2 or 3 chapters I'll be writting normaly (no more messenger stuff for a while)_

_I'm truly sorry this chapter is so short, but as i said I completly forgot about it _

_- _

_Don't forget REVIEW!!_

_-_

_- _

_ -_

_If you don't review my mind will forget about further chapters and no update will come..._


	6. Summer Plans 2

_Summary:_

_Wally and Kuki live in different countries Japan and Australia, and they have a friend in common that introduces them, its Abby who lives in France, they began chatting the 3 of them but after awhile Kuki only talks about Wally and Wally talks nothing but Kuki, Abby arrange a date for the two of them in order to meet, and b together._

_BTW I'll write their conversation and their gestures don't look at me like that; we all make faces at the MSN conversation thingy. underlined or the actions they are doing on real like  
_

_Im typing this and saying this ok?_

_The nicknames usually are hard to understand so they'll just be their names._

_ they are 18  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KND, or KND characters I own the plot._

_My brain messed big time so this chapter is Kuki's and Summer plans part 2  
_

_I'm sick of schedules I keep forgetting them so from now on we will pretend that world is magic and stuff so no time schedules The times for every chapter will be these_

_They share day so that's not big trouble right? _

_Abby 1 pm France_

_Wally 7 pm Darwin (Australia)_

_Kuki 8pm Japan_

_Hoagie 9 am USA_

* * *

**Kuki:** Hey Abby 

**Abby:** G' afternoon

**Hoagie:** Hey Cookie:D

**Abby:** quit the jokes Hoagie

**Kuki**: (angry-smiley1)

**Abby: **hey Kuki, do you have plans for this summer?

**Kuki:** yeah, I'll be going to France! I asked my mom and she agrees that I'm old enough to take care of myself

**Abby:** that's Great!

**Hoagie:** Hey Abby, are you going to tell her who else is coming? He was smirking at the window, he thought it will be hard to convince Kuki to go over to france but she was going willingly.

**Kuki:** Who is going?

**Abby:** Hey Kuki are you still mad at Wally?

**Kuki**: Why did you change th theme? and no there's no point on being angry at him, I'll never meet him so it's not really important

**Abby:** Oh that's great!

**Abby:** Could you tell me why you two keep arguing?

**Kuki:** I don't know he just is hum annoying  


**Hoagie:**Abby tell her about you know who and about you know what

_Hoagie has signed out_

**Kuki: **about who and about what?

**Abby:** Not important, when are you coming girl?

**Kuki:** Uhm in about one week, I mean there are still two weeks, but I'll skip one because it's going to sing that your grades are ok and stuff

**Abby: **I guess that's cool, besides I had been dieing to see you again! youare one of my best friends :D

**Abby: **jaja, I'll wait for you here, you won't have to pay hotel so don't make any reservations ok?

**Kuki:** Ok Abby I wasn't going to

**Abby:** Cool! I bet Wally will die if he founds out you are coming

**Kuki:** Why would he?

**Abby:** Well, he want's to come too

**Kuki:** ... Abby...

**Abby:** yeah Kuki?

** Kuki:** If I tell you something, will you promise you won't tell anyone?

**Abby:** O' course girl

**Kuki:** I fell like if I'm you know, hum, for him, and, well I mean I don't really know him, but I feel like if I'm ... you know

**Abby:** ????????????

**Kuki:** Oh never mind

**Abby:** Ok Kuki, what ever you say

**Kuki:** It's just that he is such a hum and in the photo you sent me he looked so, and when we speak he is like and when we argue he is such a uhm and ...

**Kuki: **hell I don't know what I'm saying

**Kuki:** gtg

**Abby:** Ok girl take care

_Kuki has signed out_

* * *

_Ok here it goes ... well I guess hat will do my lack of updates, I finished Zelda Twilight princes within 62 hours... it was so short! but really fun to play, so I'll update before something goes wrong again  
_

_My "summer" was 5 weeks ago, and my term started 3 weeks ago, I have 11 more weeks of school so enjoy your summer! I'll try to update ASAP but with that big mountains of HW i always get I doubt it will be right away, so ...  
_

_ this week I'm updating all my stories, UNDEAD (chapter 2, this story will be really weird, since I thought of it on one of my blue moods) WHY A READ ROSE (We'll finally know who WB is) so I'm truly sorry now this story can actually take place. BTW in 2 or 3 chapters I'll be writting normaly (no more messenger stuff for a while)_

_I'm truly sorry this chapter is so short, I keep forfrtting this story exists xD if you reviewed I wouldn't forget to update, oh my plot was becoming boring acording to my brain that's why I decided that they should meet, so I'll give 'em hard time. don't worry they'll be back to MSN conversations in about 3 or 4 chapters  
_

_Don't forget REVIEW!!_

_-_

_- _

_ -_

_If you don't review my mind will forget about further chapters and no update will come..._

_-_

_ -_

_-_

_-_


	7. Kuki's Arrival

_Summary:_

_Wally and Kuki live in different countries Japan and Australia, and they have a friend in common that introduces them, its Abby who lives in France, they began chatting the 3 of them but after awhile Kuki only talks about Wally and Wally talks nothing but Kuki, Abby arrange a date for the two of them in order to meet, and b together._

_Ok I guess it's time to update A date to remember, you should thank: _

_numbuh 3and4 43v3r _

_bLaDeoFtHeNeBuLa_

_tater06_

_Cyrix_

_Kyan-chan_

_saiai-chan_

_For reminding me that I have this story and I shall update, so let's see last chapter Kuki was saying something and nothing about Wally … I had fun writing that chapter XD so this chapter is one week after that MSN conversation, meaning Kuki is on the plane to go to France and Wally is a week for getting there, REMEMBER WALLY AND KUKI DON'T KNOW THEY BOTH ARE GOING TO GO TO FRANCE, and I don't remember what I'm supposed to be doing …_

_Ok to the story, btw there will not be messenger format from now on 'til I say so … and if they will use messenger I'll write something to let you know…_

* * *

Kuki was on the boarding room reading some magazines, while waiting for the steward to announce they could board. 

-FLIGHT FRANCE F1906 BARDING NOW – said a voice in the speakers – FLIGHT FRANCE F1906 BOARING

Kuki got up and walked to the boarding cabin thingy (_A/N; I can't remember how that's called) _taking her seat 43, she had the window, and she had a long flight ahead, so she was taking some magazines and her laptop with her, with some luck, she would be able to get internet access.

Meanwhile in France.

Abby was already enjoying summer, true, she had to finish a whole week before actually being in summer, but, she had only to go and sign her grades.

Abby was getting everything she needed for her and her friends, her father and her sister will not be home, her sister was on USA studying college, and her father was in Italy on a doctor convention.

Therefore Abby had 3 spare rooms, she needed to figure out how to accommodate her friends so each would have his/her own bed. Kuki would be the first to arrive, the next week Nigel, Hoagie and Wally would arrive.

Abby drove to the airport, Kuki was going to arrive any second now.

Kuki had never access to the Web, so she slept half the way and read the other half.

AIRPORT

Kuki was exiting the airport boarding craft, as she was looking for Abby, she had already her luggage.

-KUKI!

-ABBY!- said Kuki giving Abby a breathtaking hug

-God to c ya gurl, let me go I can't breathe

-Sorry, -Kuki said letting her go - Good to see you too Abby

-I see you had already collected your luggage

-Yup, Oh you quitted your 3rd person speaking!

-Yeah I grew out of it

they kept talking about school and what will they do during the first week of summer, now that Kuki had arrived. They were driving back to Abby's.

-Seems like all of my friends decided to visit me this summer

-All of your friends?

-Yeah Nigel, Hoagie, Fanny … will come too, they will arrive next week.

-Oh that's great! We'll have tons of fun

-He is not coming right?

-he?

-Wallabee

-I don't know why?

-'cause if he is coming I'll be turning back

-oh no girl, you won't I won't let you, besides maybe that way you might become friends and quit arguing over the smallest of the things, besides Wally is nothing to worry about you'll see

-Ok

Kuki and Abby arrived Abby's and began choosing the spare rooms, Abby lived alone since her father and Cree, her elder sister, had moved to the states not long ago.

-Ok we have on the 1st floor the living room, the kitchen, the dinner room and one room; on the second floor we have 5 rooms, now my room is the first one to the right, which one would you like?

-Oh I'll pick the second to the left

-Ok, let's take your luggage there then; I'll skip this week of school since I have already done everything I needed to.

-Cool so we'll have a girl's week!

-Yup now let's start with this Fanny always picks the 3rd to the right and Hoagie the one near the kitchen, Nigel always chooses the second to the right, that leaves Wally with the 1st to the left.

-He is going to use the room besides mine?

-Yeah why?

-Can't I change?

-Come on don't be childish

-Ok I'll keep that room.

* * *

_Ok I know I'm running throw this part that's not really important so I'll just say when each of them is arriving, and then after Wally's story will slow down I know i'm running throw this.  
_

_Well there u have I'll update tmr k bye! _


	8. the guys arrive

_YAY! TIME TO UPDATE A DATE!!!_

_Yeah sorry you know school is so ugly, well I'm on my last week of summer break, and I remembered I hadn't update this, actually I remembered about this story, yesterday that I went to meet this guy I met online and staff ha-ha any way I'm sorry for the long long waiting time, now. Yeah I know I promised to update the day after last chapter was published, but I forgot I'm sooooo sorry. I know it was over 3 months I know I know I promise I won't take that long ever again._

* * *

Over the last week Kuki and Abby had been preparing the house, they'll be staying at, and taking about random stuff.

Abby lived in the countryside, in a small farm.

-Let's go to the airport - Abby said - they must be arriving soon.

Abby was wearing white jeans, white sk8rs and a dark blue T-shirt, Kuki was wearing black jeans, green converse, and green top.

_**At The Airport.**_

Abby's cell phone rang

-Hello? - Abby said

-Oh yeah we have arrived

-At gate C

-K c ya in 10

-Who was it? - Kuki asked

-Oh it was Fanny, you'll like her.

_**10 minutes later**_

-ABBY!!

-Fanny! Long time no see!

-Tell me about it almost 2 years

-Oh yeah this is Kuki, she is one of my best friends too, she is from Japan. Kuki this is Fanny she is a great friend, Irish, kind of bossy. I bet you'll like each other. Fanny was a relatively tall girl, redheaded a few freckles on her checks, she was wearing light blue jeans, black combat boots, a dark green T-shirt and on top a light blue open shirt.

Again Abby's cell phone rang

-Hi

-Nigel! How have you been?!

-You have arrived?

-Yeah we are at gate C

-Ok well I'll see you at the fast food court then

-Great.

She had barely hanged up when her cell rang once more. Kuki and Fanny were talking about bazillion things and laughing about some joke.

-Hi

-Hoagie! You came after all!

-The food court?

-Yeah we are heading over there, we'll meet Nigel there too

_**At the food court 5 minutes later**_

-Hi guys! - Said Fanny running towards Hoagie and Nigel

Hoagie was skinny tall brown hair, blue eyes covered by yellow sunglasses; he was wearing dark blue jeans, a dark green T-shirt and white sneakers. Nigel was also tall and Skinny; he was bald wearing dark sunglasses, red T-shirt, gray jeans, and brown boots.

They found a table and sat in the following order, it was a round table. Kuki to the left of Abby, who was on the left of Nigel, who was by the left of Hoagie, and to Hoagies right was Fanny, to Fanny's right was a spare chair and next to it was Kuki.

The teens were all chatting around, when Abby's cell rang once more.

-Hi.

-Rachel

-Where is she? - Nigel asked and Abby held up a hand telling him to hold on.

-Oh sorry to hear that

-No don't worry I understand - she said hanging up

-She is not coming Nigel, now, we are just missing one, he should call soon. - as if she had invoked him, her cell rang

-Hello?

-Yeah I'll send some one for you.

-Gate B

-Yeah she is wearing black jeans, green converse, and green top, black haired.

-Ok then she is on her way. Oh how are you dressed, so she'll be able to find you?

-Blue baggy jeans, white sk8rs, white T-shirt, hooded orange vest.

-Ok she'll be there in about 10 minutes.

-Bye

-Now Kuki - Abby said you may go pick up our guest

-Why do I have to go - said Kuki crossing her arms and frowning.

-Because, Fanny, Hoagie, and Nigel have luggage to take care of, and because I'm politely asking you to go.

-Ok I'll go - Said Kuki standing up

-Blond, green eyes. - Said Abby - we'll see you here ok?

Kuki turned around and started walking towards gate B while the others - yeah sure.

* * *

_yeah uhm that's it short weird i'm kinda in a hurry but I'm keep writing._

_next chapter will be written soon I hope not to forget_

_please review _


	9. Wally's Arrival

_Oh yeah my Internet connection is ugly and it abandoned me and mow I have to go to a Internet Station and publish this so … well it's taking ages to upload as the computer I have is infected with some ugly virus anyway enjoy._

Kuki kept walking towards gate B

_I can't believe it _she said to herself -_I mean I don't know any of 'em I just know Abby back there, and by the look of it they know each other quite well, Hoagie and Fanny look like a couple to me, I don't think I could handle a long distance relationship no matter what, I mean it's hard enough to keep long distance friends, I can't imagine keeping a boyfriend like that, where is the romance in that?_

Before she knew she was standing at gate B.

_Ok now, how am I supposed to find this guy? Tall blond green eyes, it could be anyone; well at least he is also looking for me._

-Hi- someone said behind Kuki taking her out of her thought train

-Hi - Kuki said shyly

-Hey are you the one Abby sent for me

-Yes

-Great! I'm Wally

-Right, I'm Kuki - she said simply

-Huh … are you angry for some reason?

-Yes I am now let's get moving I need to talk with Abby

-Right away ma'am

They were collecting Wally's luggage silently

-Hey - Wally said - why are you ignoring me?

-I'm not ignoring you

-Then why are you so quiet? -Wally asked again

-I don't have anything to talk to you

-Oh - after a small pause Wally said - well I see, maybe I just keep quiet the rest of the trip

-…-

-So - Wally said after a short while - where are they?

-Food court - answered Kuki grumpily

-Ok so you are really not talking to me

-No, I am not talking to you

-Finally a complete sentence

-Shut up

_**Meanwhile at the food court**_

-It's Wallabee, right? - Hoagie said -

-Yeah it's, I hope they don't kill each other while they're walking back here - Abby said

-Now this is interesting, - Fanny said exitedly - who is Wallabee, and what does he has to do with Kuki? You've got to tell me

-Fanny - Nigel said- you are so random … why would we want to know about Hoagie and Abby's plan when we can be part of it.

-Ok, - Abby said - I met Wally and Kuki 2 years ago, Kuki came to study for a couple of months, she can be really scary when she is mad, and at that time of the month, after her departure I met Wally who came to a soccer game., he is a though guy, but he is really loyal and a great friend. I figured they could be a great couple.

-Yeah - said Hoagie - they keep arguing about minimal stuff

Ok - fanny said - what's the plan then?

-Oh the plan is pretty simple - Nigel said

-Hey - Hoagie said - What makes you think you are planning this out?

-Because my dear friend - Nigel said proudly - I'm the most experienced with love stuff

-Yeah - Fanny said mockingly - that's why you dated Lizzie all those years

-Ok now - Abby said coolly - I'm the match macker here, that's how you two - she said pointig to Hoagie and Fanny - got together - she said while they both blushed lightly - and you - she said pointing to Nigel - got with Rachel. Now the plan is …_**  
**_

* * *

_Sorry 4 the small chapter, I'll update monday that's a promise I must find a progran that types for me while i read the chapters ... I'm tired of typing_

_** R&R **_


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My dear readers, I'm terribly sorry I had troubles with my pc, but I have this solved i'm just rewritting the chapters since I'lost 'em worry not for i have not died and I have not lost interest in writting this story for you, chapter will be up before X-mas promise


	11. The Plan

_Disclamer: Sadly I will never own KND_

_I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry i must have died from x.mas up to toda, anyway, here you have_

_**THE PLAN**_

* * *

**-** The plan is ... that we must make 'em be always together they'll do the rest for themselves, with that arguing and stuff as you know they both are quite different and somewhat annoying. - Abby said

-That's all!! I could have create a better plan- Hoagie said

-Yeah Hoags, sure, such as? - Fanny said irritated

- we could lock them up in the closet for a whole day! - Hoagie said proudly.

-Lock who in the closet? - asked Wally

-My sister Cree and my irritantig father to see who kills who - Abby said simply

-Oh ... - Kuki and Wally said

-Abby would you join me to the ladies room?

-sure, Fanny? - Abby said

-Nah, I'll better decide what to eat, I'm starving, get going - Fanny said when she saw the pleading eyes of Kuki that were tellin "I need to talk to Abby alone"

-Ok girl - Abby said once they got to the ladies room - what's what you wanna talk about?

-WHY ON EARTH DID YOU SEND ME GET HIM!

-Because, I asked yo to

-WHY?

-I told you before.

-Yeah but hate him

-Kuki, you don't even know him, I bet you to will be great firends.

**Meanwhile**

Hi I'm Wally - Wally said as he sat in the chair next to where Abby was (Kuki's chair)

-Nigel

-Hoagie

-Fanny

-So how did you met Abby?

-I - Nigel said - met her in 7th, we were on this campament and i was de leader of our group, we have been friends ever since, she is cool and calm and i love her sister like.

-Me - Hoagie said - I met her at a burguer king on the states on summer of our 6th grade, there was the longest of the lines to order and we kept chatting all the line and after that we have been keeping in touch since then.

-As for me - Fanny said - My dad and her's are childhood friends, so we have known each other since ever, I moved back to Ireland when I was 6 but we never lost contact, I visit her every year at summer and she goes over to Ireland in winter.

-Oh - Wally said- I met her 2 years ago, I was lost and she helped me to get to the stadium.

Kuki and Abby came back and they all ordered a big pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.

-Say good bye to fast food, we'll be eating french food since today.

* * *

_ Yay! they are all on France!!! ok I know i have been disapearing for long periods of time, and my chapters are crappy, but i'm trying to keep writing, school is awful, but fortunately I'll wave spring break soon, one whole week for me to keep writting for you._

_what do you want me to make Wally and Kuki do? You'll be the planners of their torture (6 chapters of torturing them until they their unforgettable dat_e)

* * *


	12. Unpacking

_HI! Let's the torture begin_

Chapter 11

unpacking

* * *

When they arrived at Abby's they all began unpacking their bags, Abby had suggested that they will be unpacking faster if they help them, so she was helping Fanny and Kuki much to her misfortune, was helping Wally, who wasn't't either happy, Nigel and Hoagie, who unpacked quite fast, were at the groceries store buying supplies they all will be needing.

_Abby and Fanny_

-Hey Abby, do you think those to, Wally and Kuki, will actually fell for each other?

-I'm positive bout that Fanny, they are pretty alike, but they also are quite different, just as Hoagie and you.

-I'm sure bout that, but hey well my relationship with Hoagie, is quite annoying, and I might be breaking up with him if he keeps being the brat he is.

-Who is the guy? – Abby asked as if it was obvious

-How did you know there is someone else?

-Well your mails always talk about this friend of yours who is charming and polite, and stuff.

-his name is Patton … but I think I might still love Hoagie.

-Well, you must figure that out girl. – Abby said smoothly

-Yeah. Hey about Kuki and Wally, do you think they'll hate us before the 3rd week?

-Yup I'm positive about that, but they'll love us by week 8.

-I guess.

_Nigel and Hoagie._

-Bro I don't know what to do. – Hoagie said while picking up two cans of soup

- About what? –Nigel asked

-I mean we have the sweet and sour, and the salty.

-Well I don't know, I like salty over sweet and sour.

-I'm not talking about soup Nigel.

-Oh. … About what are you talking?

-About Fanny.

-Huh I don't get it.

-I mean she is really sweet, but bossy, and we talk every day, an stuff; but there is also this other girl, who stole my heart a while ago, she is gorgeous, sweet, nice, but I mean I love Fanny, don't I?

-Hoags, I know nothing about girls, I mean Rachel and I got together just because Abby told me how to get her, kinda.

-But you've lasted what, 5 years? You must know something.

-Well you and Fanny have lasted 3 years, don't you?

-I don't know what to do.

-Talk to her. Or ask Abby.

_Wally and Kuki_

Kuki was sitting on Wally's bed as he was unpacking, he had told her not to touch anything, 'cause it was embarrassing, and not to look at his suitcase as he unpacked.

-So- she said 

-So – he said folding his boxers and placing them on the closet.

-Why do you think they sent me to help you out?

-I don't know, and I don't really care, just stay there and don't touch my stuff. – Wally said, finishing unpacking

-Wally, I think we may have started wrongly, so let's start over-

-OK, hi, I'm Wallabee Beatless

-Hi, I'm Kuki Sanban.

They sat at Wally's bed and began introducing themselves, (likes dislikes and a bit about themselves)

-I had no idea - Wally said

-Yup

-I mean how could they do such a thing?

-I don't know

-Hey guys - Abby said - what are ya talking about?

-About the new amusement park, back in japan - Kuki said

-What bout it? - Fanny said

-It was gonna be an enviormental park, but they decided it to be the newest Rainbow Monkey Care and Share amusement park - Wally said grumpily

-Oh ...

_Nigel Hoagie_

-I must tell her about this - Hoagie said as they both walked back with the groceries

-When? - 

-Today, I must know what she thinks about this, and end this relationship now. 

* * *

_Yeah I know I'm weird but I changed y mind about the coupling here, any objections?_


	13. Getting along

_Hi!! I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update, you see this has been up, I've got a part time job which is taking almost all my afternoons, school is taking all my mornings, and my weekends are taken by my BFF who say that I'm to busy to party with them and stuff, so I hang out with them wich leaves me only a few hours to figure out what I wanna do with my stories so ... I'll try to update at least once a month that's the best I can do _

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Getting along**

* * *

**Fanny and Hoagie**

- Fanns, I've gotta tell you something really important - Hoagie said entering the kitchen, with a pack of chocolate ice-cream

- Oh, - Fanny said interrupting her Abby left the kitchen leaving them to speak alone as they unpacked the groceries - I'll chat with U latter Abbs, What's up Hoagie?

-Well you see Fanny, I-I think that... - Hoagie stuttered

-WILL YOU GET IT OUT ALREADY??- Fanny yelled out of frustration watching Hoagie stutter that much

-Geez are you PMS? geez, I wanted to let you know that, I think our relationship is ...

-doomed - Fanny said Hoagie looked at her quivering an eyebrow

-yes, that's it - Hoagie said

-I don't like you anymore Hoagie, we should call it off

-you are braking up with me? - Hoagie said opening the ice-cream

-Yes I am, may I know, why you wanted to call it off Hoags?

-Yeah well you see, there is ... this girl ... a friend of mine

-Oh ... it's Abby right?

-HOW DID YA KNOW?!

- Call it Girl's instinct

-Why did U wanna call it of?

-Well, I met this guy, he is a friend of mine at school

-What's his name?

-Patton

-Oh ... you sound happy, well I think our relationship died a long time ago, anyways, distance is quite hard ... - Hoagie said eating the ice-cream

-Yeah, good luck with Abby

-Thanks, good luck with what's-his-name?

-hahaha you are quite funny when you are mad Hoagie, let's hope she feels the same for you - Fanny said leaving the kitchen

**Back with the others**

They were at the living room watching Ju-On the Japanese version of the Grudge, Nigel was on a puff fast asleep as he hated the movies, quite as much as the beach, according to him you couldn't have fun inside a movie theater and it was losing 90 minutes of your life staring at a screen. Abby was sitting on another puff, trying to eavesdrop on Fanny and Hoagie, and Wally and Kuki were on the couch, sitting each on opposite sides, they both were watching the others moves out of the corner of the eye, Kuki was hugging a pillow trying so hard not to scream nor rip in two the pillow, Wally was chewing some gum trying not to care about the girl sitting next to him.

-HOW DID YA KNOW?!- was heard out of the kitchen, that made Nigel wake out of his slumber, Abby to pay close attention t the door and making her even more curious about what was going on inside, and Kuki jump and hug the nearest person around, aka Wally, who just blushed and hugged her, and tried to get out of her deathly grip, when silence made itself present again, 2 teens watched the screen again, while the other two were just staring at each other, still hugging.

-Ya know - Fanny said - you two love birds, might wanna go upstairs and make out as much as you want

Kuki and Wally hearing this jumped each to a side of the couch, and kept their heads low so they couldn't be seen straight in the eye.

-Abby, may I have a word with ya? - Fanny said

-Sure girl, Nigel you better go sleep to yar room! your snores are quite annoying, and you two, can make out now that no one is here.

Nigel went straight to his room and Fanny and Abby went to Abby's to chit chat, leaving our dear pair blushing and mumbling unintelligible things.


	14. Movie Time

_Yay! I'm updating!! i'm feeling quite sad n bored so i decided to glue to my pc and finish all this beautiful stories you guys love n read, I swear i won't disappear like i did a few months ago_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Movie Night  
**

* * *

**Fanny and Abby**

- what's up girl? - Abby said worriedly

-Well, Hoagie and I broke

-Seriously? I'm sorry Fanny, that little -

-Abby, I let him go, I have been in love with other guy

-Really? So Abby was wrong with you two after all

-Well, you were right at the very begining, but I doubt that our relationship was going to last -

-K, so, who is this guy?

-Well, his name is Patton, he is from my school, and we are neighbors he is tall, black hair, -

-Dreamy eyes, and a dream come true?

-Hahaha, not precisley, but he is quite an Adonis

-Ok what else?

-he is well he is Patton, looks like orlando bloom just with hazel eyes and black hair

-Well good luck with him

-Thanks Abbs

-No pro girl, just 1 q

-yeah?

-why did Hoagie wanted to break up with ya?

-Well, he is in love with some one else

-Oh, and d'ya know who she's?

-Figures

**Hoagie  
**

I can't believe it, I'm here eating ice-cream 'cause the girl I had always loved, until now dumped me, when I was to do the same, I can't be depressed, I must conquer Abby, she is the one I truly love, what to do?

**Kuki and Wally**

-Uhm ... kuki? - Wally said after a while

-Yeah?

-The move is over now, would ya please, stop

-Oh sorry Wally - she said sitting back, and letting go off Wally's arm

-No worries, hey wanna see other movie?

-Sure

-K but no chick flicks, just pick one

-Hey! why can't I pick a chick flick?

-'Cause they are dumb - he said grinning

-Ok I'll pick a comedy - she sighted picking How to lose a guy in 10 days

as the movie started Wally complained immediatly

-Hey! that's a chick flick!

-Just shut up, I watched your horror movie, now you watch this

-Geez girls are annoying

After a while, Wally had stopped complaining and was LOLing for all those horrid things she was doing t the poor guy, Wally suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder, turning to see what it was, he saw Kuki resting her head on him, as slumber made it's way into her. Wally blushed and Kuki yawned saying - Is it Ok if I rest on you for a little while?

Wally just shook his head no, watching the girl sleeping by his side.

**Next Morning**

Hoagie Nigel Abby and Fanny walked into the living room and stared at the couple sleeping at the couch, Wally was sitting with his arms around Kuki, who was sitting in his lap, with her head resting on his shoulder. The 4 teens began taking pictures of the two sleeping ones, until a flash woke Kki, who groggly opened her eyes and saw blond bang, remembering where she was, she jumped out of Wally's embrace who woke at her sudden movement and saw the grins of 4 teens, and a blushing Kuki standing good 3 feet apart, remembering what happened last night, he rubbed his eyes and walked to his room slamming the door.

-So Kuki - Abby said

-Yeah Kuki tell us - Fanny said

-Did Lover boy over there - Hoagie said pointing towards the stairway - and you, had fun last night?

-Kuki? - Nigel said - Do you and Wally enjoyed your lone time?

Kuki kept hiding her face covering it with her hands and lowering it, so her hair would serve as curtain and mumbling inninteligible things. Kuki ran to her room slamming the door.


	15. Talking

_Yay! I'm updating!! i'm feeling quite sad n bored so i decided to glue to my pc and finish all this beautiful stories you guys love n read, I swear i won't disappear like i did a few months ago ... well I'll try to  
_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Yikes, stupid Abby with her not funny jokes, nothing happened between me and that girl, Kuki, I know that by how we woke up, and the fact she was hugging me and stuff, could ... make you think something did happened, but, we were watching movies, she must have fell asleep by my side and we could have moved until we adopted that, position... I just slamed "my" door, and began getting ready, today we are going to a picnick, Hoagies idea, that dude sure is funny, his jokes are not, but he is kinda clowny.

After a while I got out of "my" room, and heard Kuki was sobbing in "her" room, I walked in silently looking at her, she looks so nice cute and fragile, I wish I could stare at her like this foreva...

-Wally!- she says drying her tears desperetely -You scared me, what are you doing here?

-Kuki, are you alright? - I asked nearing her

-Of course I am silly.

-But you were crying, are you sure you're fine?

-I wasn't crying, it's just some dirt - she said blinking -I'm fine Wally.

-Ok, well, I guess I'll be get goin now.

-Wally?

-yeah Kooks?

-Did you ...Are you mad because of... well... the way we woke up?

-Oh ... no of course not Kooks, it is ... well I hate being the laughing stock, and I got mad 'cause they made me feel bad, and I bet they made u feel bad to, I mean it was an akward position ...

-Ok Thanks Wally, we should better go now.


	16. Camping 1

_Yay! I'm updating!! i'm feeling quite sad n bored so i decided to glue to my pc and finish all this beautiful stories you guys love n read, I swear i won't disappear like i did a few months ago ... well I'll try to_

_Ok i can't really think right now_

Geez I re-read my story it's .. quite ... weird, anyways ... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Wally's Pov

-Ok Thanks Wally, we should better go now.

Kuki is a nice girl, and when I saw her crying my soul broke, now that we are both ready we went back down stairs and help with the basket and stuff.

Hoagie was preparing the biggest sandwiches you'll ever see 17 inches long! Nigel was being bossy over how Fanny should put things into the basket and Abby was preparing a MP·3 player and the songs in there, Kuki and I sat down on the couch.

-Wally?

-Yes Kuki?

-This is supposed to be a 2 day picnic right?

-Yes ... why?

-Well we are supposed to be sataying in tents and sleep with a partner.

-are you asking me to be your partner? - I blushed at the idea, she looked up to me and nooded -Then I'll be your partner- I said smiling

the phone suddenly rang and abby picked up

-Rachel!

-Yes

-Ok girl

-You know how to get to St Renan?

-K we'll meet ya there

-A friend of yours?

-Sure he can come too

That was all we heard of her speach with Reachel, Nigel's girlfriend I suppose, then she called all of us

-Ok guys, let's get moving, Nigel your girlfriend will be joining us, that changes how we are going to be staying over night

-YES!! - Nigel said - I LOVE YA THANKS LORD FOR LETTING MY DEAR RACHEL GOIN US

-Who's this friend? - Fanny asked

-I'm not sure she said quite a name ... it's an Irish boy - abby said

-So we are now 8 right? - Kuki said - Hoagie, Nigel, mistery guy, Wally, Abby, Reachel, Fanny and me.

-Yes Kooks, now I wonder how we'll fit in a 6 person van -I said

-She is getting there in her van - Abby said

* * *

Normal Pov

At the camping site

-Reachel! you came! I love you!- Nigel said as soon as Reachel got off the van

-Hi Nigel, love you too - she said - hi guys, Abby, Hoagie, Fanny, new guys - she said refering to Wally and Kuki - this is Patton, she is my brother's wife brother

-Patton - Fanny said whitening - Wally and Kuki eyed each other and then smiled

-Ok now, let's prepare the site -Abby said- Nigel, Reachel, go get some stones and wood for the fire place, Fanny and Patton, since you two seem two know each other, please, prepare the tents, Kuki and Wally, please go and register our group and vans, here's the map, don't take long, Hoags, that leaves you and me, to go get fishing for tonights dinner.

**_hoagie and Abby_**

-Ok Hoags, I know that look when I see it, why are you so jealous?

-Abby, you know webroke up, but, she never looked at me that way, she is inlove with him

-Yes, but you were one of the idea of calling it off, and I know there is someone else too

-Well yes, but it's not as if I wre to rub it in her face

-Hoagie calm down, and be quiet you'll scare the fishes, I wonder how are Nigel and Reachel doing...

_**Nigel and reachel**_

-I thought you weren't commig

-I wasn't Nigel, I asked my father permission, you know that since my brother got married it's been a hell and my baby broother is being a brat, I begged my new sister-in-law, permisson to come, she asked me to bring him with me, you know how my older brother is, if she says i can come i can come

-Oh, that's why you brought him, very well, I'm glad to know you despice him that much

-I don't despise him, he is just annoying, just like Fanny, they are quite similar you know?

_**Fanny and Patton**_

-Fanny

-Patton

-how is your boyfriend?

-we broke up, there's this other girl in his life

-really? how dumb of him, if he can't ...

-if he can't?

-Who is she annyway?

-Abby, the one with the braid

-I wonder, does that mean I have a chance with you?

-Patton?, what exactly do you mean?

Patton just looked at her in the eye and smiled

-Patton, stop it, I can't date anyone jus get, I broke up with him, but that does not ...

She was cut off with a short and gentle kiss

_**Wally and Kuki**_

-I think we are lost- Wally said

-But we are following the map!

-Not quite, it's confusing to use a map

-Wally!

-Calm down Kooks, we can't be the only campers here, can we?

-Wally I'm scared

-Calm down Kooks I won't let anything happen to you

-Look a sign ...

-See I told you we weren't lost!

-The sun iis lowering, I'm afraid of the dark Wally

-Ok calm down IF the sun goes down before we get back to the guys I'll carry yo around k?

-Promise?

-Yes I promise. Ok


	17. Camping 2

_Ok first of all I want to tell you, my dear readers, that I'm really sorry for this last chapters my plot went nowhere and I needed to do something yet I don't really like uhm chapter 17 is here I'll end the story near chapter 20 so WOOO!!! yeah ....maybe i'll rewrite some chapters ... I'll let you know I?M ON EXAMS AND I?M UPDATING WILL U JUST HIT ME??_

I always spell rechael's name wrong .... how do you spell it?

_HEY I'M NOT DEAD YET SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME  
_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Wally and Kuki finally arrived back to the camp, the sun was already set, and Wally was piggy back carrying Kuki, who had her eyes closed. The other teens were alerady preparing the dinner.

-Why didn't you wait for us?- Wally said angrily

-We are just cleaning the fishes Wally - Nigel said

-And building up the fire - said Patton

-Why, are you giving Kuki a piggy ride? Did something happen? - Hoagie said teasingly

-NO!- Wally replied quickly - She just felt tired and ... we were lost, so ...

-How can you get lost here? It's not that big, plus it has signalization everywhere - Abby said

-Abby maybe they wanted to get lost - Fanny said

Wally set Kuki down and rolled his eyes at the coment. Kuki woke up at that very moment and said "are we there yet?" sleepely

"Yup" Wally said sitting by her side "and these morons" he said refering to the gang "think we got lost on porpuse, can you imagine?"

Kuki blushed slightly and looked at Fanny who just loled.

After dinner the gang made the arrangements to bed. Since there were just 3 tents for 2, and they were 8 they left it to luck. Abby took out some lollypop sticks and painted 3 with blue 3 with red and 2 with green.

"Now, we will all take a stick at the same time, and we'll sleep in the tent the stick signales so we'll have the arrangements easily, no trading" Abby said

"On the coun of 3" Hoagie said

"1" Nigel said

"2" Fanny said

"3" Patton said

The teens looked at their sticks and this were the way they got to be

Blue tent: Abby, Fanny and Racheal

Red tent: Nigel, Hoagie, Patton

Leaving the now roommates speachless as the order was set

"I want a re-do" Wally said, "there's no way I'll sleep with her .... not with with, just not together"

Kuki just blushed as the double meaning she catched from him while all the others just loled

"No re-makes, no rearrangements, the sticks have talked" they all said

"If you want her to sleep not with you, then sleep outside, be a gentelmen" Reachel said

Wally took his sleeping bag outside the tent and Kuki got inside to get changed into her pj's

**Midnight**

"It's freezing here" Kuki said

"Who told you to bring your pj's girl?" Abby said

"You did Abby" Kuki said Rachel and Fanny were playing cards with Patton Hoagie and Nigel, Wally was lying face up resting his feet on a log

"Tell Wally you are cold" Hoagie said "Maybe he'll warm you up


	18. Sleeping Time

_Reborn from the ashes I finally bring you, chapter 18, Ok so, last chapter, Teens decided Wally n Kuki would be sleeping 2gether what might happen??  
_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Sleeping Time  
**

**Midnight**

"It's freezing here" Kuki said

"Who told you to bring your pj's girl?" Abby said

"You did Abby" Kuki said Rachel and Fanny were playing cards with Patton Hoagie and Nigel, Wally was lying face up resting his feet on a log

"Tell Wally you are cold" Hoagie said "Maybe he'll warm you up

Kuki blushed deeply and rubbed her arms seeking some warmth.

"Hoags please just shut it" Wally said.

Everyone had began getting into their tents, everyone was soon fast asleep, except for our two friends, who felt awkward now that they knew they'll be sharing tent. Wally took got inside his sleeping bag.

"you don't have to sleep outside Wally... " Kuki said softly

"don't worry Kooks, I prefer this than you being uncomfortable" Wally said smiling charmingly

"But I'll feel bad if you sleep outside, come inside, besides ... i don't like to be alone at night"

"Nothing will happen to you I promise Kooks, now get inside"

"Please Wally come inside"

"Ok girly I'll go inside, but try nothing k?" Wally said smiling softly

Kuki smiled and nodded

Wally got inside crawling like a worm which made Kuki giggle.

"You still cold?" Wally asked trying to lighten up the athmosphere

"Yeah .. I shouldn't have brougth my pj's"

"LOL I usualy sleep on my boxers, but it's quite cold here ... i'll sleep on my jeans"

Kuki was still trying to warm up "Here" Wally said after a while "you can have my hood, you look kinda blue"

Kuki blushed as she put on his hoodie, his warmth still present made her shiver Kuki smelled the fabric, it smelled like cinnamon. "Thanks Wally" she said shyly

"no prob" he said quietly

**after about 10 long and silent minutes **

"Are you asleep Kooks?" Wally whispered

"No.., why?"

"Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Kuki asked sleepy

"20 question"

"Oh .. ok"

"So ... Kuki ... do you have a boyfriend?"

"What? ... why did you start with something like that? now the rest 19 Q will be ... "

"Just answer Kooks"

"Well no I don't, what about you, any special girl waiting for you back in Australia?"

"Nah, I'm not interested in any girl from back home" Wally said sitting up "So, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well ... boys back home are not what I'm looking for, they're ... to thin"

"Oh..."

"What about you Wally, why girls haven't clamed you as their trophy?"

"Woah ... that sounds ... uhm ... well I don't really like 'em, they tend to walk as if this planet wasn't good enough for 'em, I like humble girls ..."

"Oh I see, so they're selfish"

"Yeah ... so ... do you like some one?"

Kuki flushed at his question, her blush took almost all of her face and neck "Uhm ... I ... well there is this guy ... i just met ... why do you want to know?"

"It's just curosity, who is he?"

"someone" Kuki said smiling sweetly "Do you like someone?"

"Well ... if that some one has long raven black hair ... and violet eyes ... and small features ... yeah i would like someone" Wally said smiling "How would you describe "someone"?" Wally asked making air quotes in the word someone

"Well, he must be taller than me ... 6"2 - 5"9, muscular, white skinned, clear eyes, blond..." Kuki said

They had came closer to each other and they were now as close as the could wearing their sleeping bags as blankets.

Wally turned his face to hers and saw she was staring intently at them, he leaned closer, Kuki sighed, closer, Kuki closed her eyes, she felt his hot breath in her nose and smiled at him, they were just about to kiss when

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"


	19. The subway

_Kuki flushed at his question, her blush took almost all of her face and neck "Uhm ... I ... well there is this guy ... i just met ... why do you want to know?"_

_"It's just curosity, who is he?"_

_"someone" Kuki said smiling sweetly "Do you like someone?"_

_"Well ... if that some one has long raven black hair ... and violet eyes ... and small features ... yeah i would like someone" Wally said smiling "How would you describe "someone"?" Wally asked making air quotes in the word someone_

_"Well, he must be taller than me ... 6"2 - 5"9, muscular, white skinned, clear eyes, blond..." Kuki said_

_They had came closer to each other and they were now as close as the could wearing their sleeping bags as blankets._

_Wally turned his face to hers and saw she was staring intently at them, he leaned closer, Kuki sighed, closer, Kuki closed her eyes, she felt his hot breath in her nose and smiled at him, they were just about to kiss when_

The tent fell on top of 'em making Kuki scream Wally reassembled the tent after a few minutes of battling with the fabric.

The next day

All of our friends were going back to Abby's the van was not big enough so they went like this pilot Abby, co-pilot Hoagie 1st row Fanny and Patton 2nd row Nigel and Rachel, leaving just one open seat in which Wally sat carrying Kuki in his lap.

When they arrived to Abbys they decided that Wally and Kuki should go get some stuff from the groseries store, they were taking the subway, in their way there, the subway was full, and Wally and Kuki were cornered, Wally facing Kuki locking her in between himself and the door.

Kuki's Pov

I can feel his breath on my face … I just looked up to see him and he was staring down at me. He leaned closer, and placed a soft kiss on my lips, his lips were trembling as well as mine. He pulled away and looked at me again. And pulled me into another kiss, a sweet kiss that I returned happily, my heart pounding against my ribs, we pulled away again and exit the subway without another word and headed back to Abby's.


	20. is this real?

Kuki woke up mumbling, feeling hot air in her face, she opened her eyes and saw Wally, "of course it was a dream" she thought it felt so real, but it had to be a dream. She walk out of her tent and noticed she was the first one up, walking around her tent trying to comprehend her dream, how could she dream that kiss, and felt it so real ... she entered the tent again to change back to her regular clothes. Wally was mumbling something in his dream, she sat down by him already changed and watched is lips closely.

"kooks ... mmm Kuki" has mumbling Wally "I ... mmm ... yeah ..."

Kuki traced his jaw and stared at his lips "I guess I do like yo Wally" Kuki sighed and closed her eyes once again

"I do like you" she heard, opened her eyes and looked at Wally. He was wide awake now. Kuki flushed and looked down at her hands. "I'll go and prepare breakfast Kooks" Wally said blushing lightly too.

Abby was outside Kuki's tent "so Romeo" she said

"Sup" wally said

"I was wondering what happened last night, I thought you were going to sleep outside"

"kuki wouldn't let me we slept inside" said Wally shrugging

Everyone started waking and exiting their tents, and started packing back everithing in order to go back at Abby's

Wally and Kuki were on the van sitting in one spot, Kuki was sitting on Wally's lap, and this made 'em uncomfortable.

This all was happening as Kuki's dream

"OMG" she thought "If they send us to the groseries I'll be so nervous I wont be able to say a thing"

Wally on the other side was staring at Kuki his eyes on her lips

Indeed Abby sent them to get some stuff from the groseries

Kuki was really nervous as everything was going just the way er dream had occurred they were now on the sub, he was cornering her, they had already the bags from the groceries store and they were being cornered and pushed by other people at the sub. Kuki closed her eyes and breath in deeply their breaths mixing in the air Kuki looked up at him shyly and Wally looked at her with a short sweet smile, Kuki closed her eyes agan abd Wally took that small chance to press his lips against hers, his lips trembling he pulled away and looked down at her, Kuk just smiled her dream was coming true, Wally pressed his lips against hers again and that was their first real kiss.

They exited the sub with no words between them, and arrived Abby's five minutes later

Kuki took the bags to the kitchen where the girls were gathered and Wally sat on the living room were a box match was on.

Abby noticed the quietness of Kuki and said. "Well?"

"Well what?" Kuki said

"Ya too quiet y?" Fanny said noticing the smirk on Abby's face

"Oh! " Kui said "I was just thinking"

"About what if we may know" Rachel said sitting by the girls

"Nothing really" Kuki said "It's just ... "

"Oh we get it" Abby said she could read Kuki as an open book "you need to know if Wally is a good kisser!"

"WHAT!! NOOO!!" Kuki said quickly "I mean ... I ... he ... yikes!"

"HE KISSED YOU ALREADY?" the 3 girls said

Kuki flushed and covered her face with his hands "OMG!! ... " kuki said " I just it's just ... i mean ..."

"Oh I get it now " Fanny said "He is such a good kisser he stole all of Kukis coherent words

"So what will you do now Kuki??" Rachel said

"N-nothing ... I mean ... he did kiss me ... but he said nothing afterwards ...and mmm I ... I don't wanna mess up"

"Oh dont worry Kooks" Abby said cooly " he'll ask you out before you two have to return to your countries"

* * *

_A/N yeah I kinda disapear ...but don't worry my dear readers I'll finish this story in 6 more chapters before my b-day (march) :P_


	21. confusion

_"Oh I get it now " Fanny said "He is such a good kisser he stole all of Kukis coherent words_

_"So what will you do now Kuki??" Rachel said_

_"N-nothing ... I mean ... he did kiss me ... but he said nothing afterward ...and mmm I ... I don't wanna mess up"_

_"Oh dont worry Kooks" Abby said cooly " he'll ask you out before you two have to return to your countries"_

"I don't know I mean .. he is cute and everything" Kuki said "... but, he said nothing after we kissed ..."

"How did he kiss you?" Abby said

"Was it short and rushed? like if it was an accident?" Reachel said

"Or short and swet?" Rachel said

"It was like spontaneous, uhm ... not short, but it wasn't long either, it was ... GOD IDK!!"

"Ok ... what did you feel?" The girls asked simultaneously

"I ... it felt like ... like when you have a sugar rush ... like if ... it ran down my back..." Kuki said

**Meanwhile at the living room**

Wally was watching TV with Hoagie

"You kissed her?!" Hoagie asked

"Yeah ... "

"WHY?!"

"calm down it's not like it was Abby"

"Bu-but ... how did that happen?"

"I don't know Hoags, I was facing 'er, n everything seemed nice, well we were in the subway, you know how crowded that get's ... so I was facing her we were cornered, and she looked at me and I looked down at 'er n well I just kissed 'er once ... she didn't respond .. but didn't slap me n her smile made me wanna kiss 'er again so I did ... "

"what did she said?"

"nothin ... I turned around and got down from the sub before she could said anythin ... and I didn't say anythin either "

"and you wanna know how she feels??"

"Nah, I already know that ..."

"so what's with the long face?"

"I didn't mean that ... for her to fall for me..."

"But you are going to ask her out?"

"I don't know Hoags, I've just met 'er"

"But you like her, don't you?"

"Yeah she's cute n good looking, I just don't like long distance relationships"

"You are asking her out Walls, not askin her to marry you"

Wally looked at Hoagie with an annoyed look and said "See this is why I wasn't gonna tell ya"

"hey Wally you never told us" Nigel said coming from his room "What happened that night you slept with Kuki"

"Nothin happened Nigel ... we played 20Q ... she speaks in her dream that's all"

"What did she said?" Patton asked

"I don't remember guys nothin important I guess"

Back with the girls

"So he asked you 20Q?"

"Yeah Rachel I've told you already" Kuki said

"What was the toughest Q??" Fanny asked

"He asked me if I liked some one, I said I did and that he was just someone, then he asked how 'someone' was ..." Kuki said

"And you described him" Abby said

"yeah and I asked the same he described me"

"And you were about to kiss?"

"Yeah but Our tent fall on top of us making me scream and he kept laughing, it was awkward afterward"

"So are you a couple now??"

"That's what IDK ... "

* * *

_A/N yeah I kinda disappear ...but don't worry my dear readers I'll finish this story in 6 more chapters before my b-day (march) :P_


	22. Attic

**_Ok Laurie43 was asked for some situation and she asked me to lock 3/4 so they could talk, well here it is enjoy!_**

**_sorry for the delay, i have 2 jobs now and school and my friends who do not know I write FF so ... I'm not having that much of time I'd plan to have so ... please be patient, I'll try to update every 2 weeks tops  
_**

_

* * *

_

_"So are you a couple now??"_

_"That's what IDK ... "_

* * *

Wally n Kuki were still forced to do things together, and this time it was really awkward since the kiss they shared at the bus station Wally had been avoiding her and that made Kuki feel awful and sad of course, Wally felt guilty since he loved seeing her all happy-go-lucky and all. Abby had sent them to the attic to bring down a trunk which had according to Abby some important stuff she wanna share with 'em.

"hey Kuki, use this time with Wally to talk about that OK?" Abby whispered to Kuki

"Yeah we won't be long Abbs" Kuki said as she climbed the stairs up to the attic Wally right behind.

When they got upstairs Wally Closed the trap door for their security saying "We don't want to fall down do we?" and smiled his sweet smile to her. "Now where might that trunk be?? It's not just any trunk, but GOD Abby's got to many of 'em here"

Meanwhile Abby closed the Trapdoor with the lock and told her friends to wait downstairs doing something else.

Kuki knew the door was going to remain closed until they found the trunk ans since she really didn't want to spend time with Wally, even thou it seemed absurd since the last 2 days she wanted nothing else than being with him, so she was looking reall fast for that trunk.

Wally was feeling quite guilty and he wanna talk to Kuki about the whole avoiding and stuff but he really didn't know how to begin.

"You know, you could have save us from all this weird atmpsphere if you hadn't kissed me Wally" Kuki said sadly

"... I ...'m sorry...?" Wally said

"Don't act dumb Wally, why other reason would you have to avoid me that you didn't like the kiss and you don't like me ..." Kuki said not being able to keep quiet as her plan was.

"Kuki, I did like the kiss"

"Then what is it Wally?" Kuki said angrily "It's me right? You ... you think that you are some kind of God and you go kissing girls all over so you can feel that rush of the first kiss and... then feel all the misery you left in girls around you"

"WHAT??"... Wally said turning to her, they had their backs to each other as they were searching in different parts of the attic due to Wally trying to be as far of her as he could "... that's absolutely not it, I had never ... dared to kiss a girl like I did with you Kuki" he said stepping towards her.

"What exactly do you mean Wally?"

"I mean that I had never kissed aa girl out of the blue, that no girl had made me wanna feel her lips ... I mean ..."

"Wally??"

"I never thought Kuki, that I could, feel the sky by kissing a girl"

"Wally, you stole my first kiss ... I had never kissed a guy in my life"

"We are 18 Kuki, I can't believe that you haven't been kissed"

"What do you mean by that Wallabee?? The fact that you are a man-whore doesn't .."

"YIKES everything I say must be taken wrongly?? I mean ... with your prettiness... I can't believe any guy could resist the urge to kiss you" he said standing real close to her "I'm not a man-whore ... I do hae my fanclub ... but ... I'm way to busy for them .. with all the ... green peace corps ... and red cross and stuff ... they ... don't like a guy that has no time for them."

"So you are avoiding me because?"

"I don't want to to feel abandoned you deserve a guy who can be with you, not a guy who is busy all day long and just logs in every night to chat with"

"And what do you think you desere Wally??"

"I think I'll be alone for a couple of years, or someone who can keep with the ace I run my life."

Kuki then hugged him and tilted her head up saying "Wally ... we both know ...."

Wally steped back and turned his back to her. "Kuki, I dont want to hurt any other girl."

Silence was made and they found the trunk. as Wally was to open the trapdoor to decend with the trunk he noticed the trapdoor was closed from the other side and said "I guess we are trapped here" turning to see a sobbing Kuki.

"Don't worry Kuki I'll just call Abby and she'll let us out"

"I'm not crying about that you dimwit..."

"Oh ... is it for what I said? about not wanting to hurt any other girl?"

"..."

"Come on Kuki, you know that ... long distance relationships doesn't work"

"..."

"Come on Kooks, we'll be together for ... what one more week and then we'll go to our countries and ... "

"and you wouldn't be faithful?"

Wally blinked once, twice, "Kuki, If I can't handel to keep a short distance relationship .. since my ex-girlfriends say I'm a ... dimwit and that I can't think of nothing else but me and ..."

"So you are a bit of an egocentric so what?"

They were sitting by the trunk resting against it Wally had become silent again and Kuki couldn't stand his quietness and her mind was only replaying their kisses in her mind. _'How dumb of me'_ she thought_ 'Wally the great ... the greatest sucker I've met how could I fall for him?? I'ts not just a crush, no I had to fall for him ... and hard ... I mean when we were at the beach I couldn't stop looking at him the way his muscles flex, and how he very cautiously would get in the river, as if afraid of drowning .... he said he is in the swimming team ...shouldn't he be able to swim with out that much precaution? Also that night, that we went camping, he ... well he was about to kiss me when our stupid tent fell on top of us, and we didn't finish that 20Q game, as soon as he reassembled the tent he laydown and closed his eyes and soon enough he was fast asleep, and he heard my small confession that morning, when I said "I do like you Wally" he answered me I could hear him, he said he liked me too, and stupid Abby and else they keep pushing us together I know their plan is make us US but ... stupid Wally, even he can't seem to want US and just now that I admit to myself that I am in love with him, even if all we do is fight and all I DO LOVE HIM _


	23. Attic 2

_YAY I've came back once again LOL sorry 4 the longest of waits I'll stop promising when i'll update stupid work stupid college stupid thesis I hate being all grown up i miss my teen years  
_

_So attic was kinda just Kuki's Pov and Wally was being kinda stupid right? well I know you all want to know why Wally is being like that and Kuki is being so irrational so for all of you who still read me here you have Attic part 2_

* * *

"So Kuki" Wally said after a long silence

"Please Wally just ... just please leave me alone"

"But Kuki, I just need to know" Wally said pleadingly they were still sitting on top of the trunk

"What do you want to know? What I felt after the kiss?"

"Well yeah I ... I know that ... I hurt you by avoiding you and all ... and .. since you told me bout "some one" I know you like me" Wally said

"Please Wally just shut up, you are hurting me with your words, I know I shouldn't have let you kiss me"

"Kooks" Wally said "I ... your kiss was ... intoxicating, it made my soul ache"

"thanks for that Wally" Kuki said whith tears on her eyes

"I had never felt that... I love the way it ached after we broke the kiss"

"... Wally please stop talking"

"Kooks I need your kisses I ... I'm tempted to..."

"to what? steal another kiss from my lips?" Kuki said sadly Wally just nooded

"You won't touch my lips again Wally"

Kuki stood up and walked towards the window in which she knew Abby could see 'em Wally followed.

Noticing her tears Wally wanted to punch himself "I ... Kooks, please ... I'm ... I've ... you ..."

Kuki turned to see him in the eye, she blushed seeing him stutter like that, at his lack of speech and smiled softly Wally stepped closer to her and she let him, hugging her he said "I've never had such a loss of words, I ... I had never EVER met someone who could ... make me feel all nervous and happy"

"what do you mean Wally?" Kuki said snuggling to him

"I mean ... I ... you are the very first girl I have had the urge to kiss, I know I messed up by avoiding you but I just needed to make up my mind to understand what I was feeling I should have known that I could hurt you by that ... it never cross my mind and ... I wanna make up for that ... please slap me"

Kuki took a step back and looked at him oddly, she placed a hand on his cheek softly and saw how he prepared himself to be slapped, he had closed his eyes and taken a deep breath. She pulled her hand away and just crashed her lips to his. Wally was just shocked he opened his eyes to see her kissing him standing on her toes and resting her arms on his shoulders. She pulled away after a few seconds and whispered "this time don't mess up, just say something"

Wally was just making guttural sounds nothing that made some kind of word "This is your last chance Wally" Kuki said placing her lips on top of his, almost immediately Wally began to devour her lips deepening their kiss, Kuki broke the kiss again a small thread of saliva linking their lips Wally liked his lips making her smile.

"I ... would you ... please ... go out with me?" Wally asked softly

"I would love to Wally" Kuki whispered as the Attic trap door got open

"Abby thought you guys had died up here" Abby said using her third person speaking

Wally tried to step back but Kuki held him close with her death gripping hug. "Did I ... interrupted something?" Abby asked

"Well kinda ... but don't worry Abby, Wally and I just finished talking" Kuki said a faint blush on her cheeks, and letting go of Wally to go down stairs to her room

"Don't you dare to hurt her again Wally, you'll meet the five avengers if you do" Abby said to Wally as she climbed down followed by Wally who was carrying the trunk and smiling goofy-ly "Don't worry Abby, that won't happen I swear"


	24. The date

so ... yeah ... here I give you ... the final chapter of this long-ish story i think I'll quit writing mulch-chapter stories 'cause i have just enough time to write and I hate to make you wait ... then I forget about all this and stuff so ... here you have the long expected and over due Date of Mr. Beatles and Ms Sanban

* * *

**THE DATE**

**Kuki's POV**

It had been weeks since talked to Wally, he swore he wouldn't hurt me, last time we saw each other was when we had to go back to or countries, we have been chatting a bit, he has been distant lately, but I know it's 'cause he has gotten in that school that is for super geniuses as his father wanted, Abby was right, since Wally turned 12 he has been supporting his family, working where he can, paying for his books and looking out for his mother and brother, he matured real quickly, in this 6 years the only Time-Out he had was two summers ago when he met Abby, and last summer when I met him, I know now what Abby meant by "he has been suffering a lot" Wally had been doing all this since his father died when he was 12.

Wally wants to be a doctor I know he will one day be the best doctor there is, I would want nothing more than to be by his side by then, I know he likes me, he told me, but he never asked me out, Abby said he would and she said that she would make sure he suffered the anger of the ninth hell if he made me suffer. I have not told her that he has made me suffer by disappearing, nor that after we kissed in the attic we never spoke of it again, it is partly my fault; I avoided being alone with him, and I guess I hurt him too.

It's now October, and my birthday will be soon, I really hope he can come. I must tell him that I... fell for him back at the camping place, right before he had to carry me back to our camp site, but I realized in our kiss at the subway, and I knew he felt that way for me when he kissed me in the attic, but I'm scared, long distance relationships require a lot of trust and we didn't had the time to build that trust.

**Wally**: Hey Kooks, you there?

My cell rang, with his whatsapp message, since then we talk a lot more but short conversations, he is always busy and I hate that we aren't able to skype anymore.

**Kuki: Hey! What's up?  
**

**Wally: The sky LOL**

**Kuki: baka... **

**Wally: LOL! not much, but I wanna know your address so I can send you your birthday gift**

**Kuki: A gift? What is it?**

**Kuki: NO, wait!  
**

**Wally:** **Ok?**

**Kuki: Let me guess  
**

**Kuki: It's a rainbow monkey!**

**Kuki: A kangaroo?  
**

**Kuki: oh the book I've been talking about?  
**

**Kuki: Into the Darkest Corner?  
**

**Kuki: no, wait... it's a hoodie?  
**

**Kuki: Oh! tickets to go see Kerli?  
**

**Wally: You ok?  
**

**Kuki: That movie, Downtown Abbey?  
**

**Kuki: Edgar Allan Poe?  
**

**Kuki: Don't dare say it's a Hobbit...  
**

**Kuki: a necklace?  
**

**Kuki: a puppy?  
**

**Kuki: ...  
**

**Kuki: an elephant?  
**

**Kuki: you can't give me an elephant silly  
**

**Wally: You done?  
**

**Kuki : WAIT!  
**

**Kuki:is it the power rangers?  
**

**Wally: Kooks! It's a surprise I won't tell you if it's any or none of the above  
**

**Kuki: You meanie  
**

**Wally: So you live in Happyland and Neverland?  
**

**Wally: Second star to the right?  
**

**Wally: by the pirates cave?  
**

**Kuki: Hardy har...  
**

**Wally: Lol!  
**

**Kuki: Send it to this address  
**

**Kuki:  
**

**〒532-0002  
大阪府 - Osaka 大阪市淀川区東三国  
3-9-3-513  
Japan  
クッキー三番  
**

**Wally: Ok  
**

It's been a few weeks, and my bday is just around the corner, that's right, tomorrow is my bday.

The bell rang, it's unusual it rings, no one ever visit and I'm not expecting any of my friends.

"Coming!" I yell running down the stairs, nearly falling due to my slippery slipers

As i open the door I can see a guy standing outside, he is wearing a black hoodie hood up, holding an umbrella covering form the rain. when did the rain start?

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa dono yō ni anata o tasukeru koto ga dekiru?"

"What?, I still don't know jappaneese..." He said

"Oh, how may I help you?" I said

"I'm looking, for the most stunning girl, have you seen her?" He said pulling down his hood

"Wally!" I yelped, "HI!"

"You are going to get me deaf" he said smiling "but you still haven't answered my question girly"

"What?" i said dumbly staring into his eyes, I wanted him to kiss me and he hasn't done anything "come inside silly you are getting all wet!

He stepped inside and pull off his hoodie, exposing his built abdomen, and hanging it on a rack, and placing the umbrella in the umbrella holder, he turned then to me and eximined the shoe rack in the foyer.

"Is there where my shoes go? Man I knew I should have worn new socks..."

I giggled at him and handed him some slippers I had. "Don't worry Wally, I'm sure they are not that bad" I said smiling

"So, where is that stunning girl I was asking about?" he said smiling while taking off his shoes.

"I'm right here silly" I said hugging him and kissing his cheek

"GREAT! I've miss you" he said peeking mi lips

"So when did you arrived? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well I came here a few days ago, the day I asked you for your address, remember? that day I bought my ticket, I arrived just yesterday to Japan, but I arrived to this city just this morning." he said

"You should have told me! I would have gone to the station to pick you up! so what's my present?"

"Well isn't me being here enough?"

"Of course it count's but, that gift won't last silly"

"Do you know that you have just said my name once?"

"Really? I didn't notice, how silly of me" I said smiling walking him to the living room.

"So Kooks, let's go out!" he said brightly

"Now? But it's raining so bad!" I said

"That's fine I brought an umbrella" he said smiling

"Plus tomorrow it's your birthday and I won't be able to enjoy you for myself" he whined

"Oh, ok just let me put something more adequate for a ok?"

"No!, I mean, you look awesome just as you are" he winked

I was wearing a soft lavender T-shirt with a small heart above my heart, and some jeans

"You just need a hoodie!" he said exited "I think we can fix that!" he said jumping to the foyer where he had left his backpack and came back running. He reminded me of that anime guy, Naruto.

"HERE!" he said, "just so you know, this is NOT your b-day gift"

It was an orange hoodie with a big bright 3 on the sleeve. "Now, put it on and we are heading out" he similed

"Ok" I said softly

I know we are not an official couple, but he treated me as if we were an actual couple but since he never actually asked me out, this is like a really good friend,and I didn't want to seem clingy, needy or desperate, but I need to feel that we are exclusive, I know he said back then that he didn't want a long distance relationship, and at first I agreed with him a long distance relationship is hard to keep. I want to be able to cuddle with my boyfriend, I want to be able to feel his lips when we kiss and I want to be able to show him off, but I'm seriously considering this long distance thing, I mean we Skype every other day and since he entered collage he is more mature about certain things.

I REALLY WANT HIM TO BE MINE! And I can't ask Abby about this, I'll seem psyco, and he is not my boyfriend yet.

"So where are we going?" I asked softly shutting my mental ramble for a while.

"Dotombori of course!" he said in an exited manner.

"You are taking me out for dinner?" I asked

"YEAH!" this magazine here says it's like the best place to go to try lot's of kinds of food, and I'm a hungry man you know? So, if you want to ever marry me you have to know how to feed me!" He said slyly as I blushed deeply. "Oh and we are taking the subway."

The subway reminded me of London, that dream that had come true, that kiss that he had kinda stolen from my lips, that awkward silence after it, I wasn't sure if I wanted another experience like that one.

"So" he said as we arrived to the metro station, "we are in Hi...gash..i...my...kuni?"

"Yeah its Higashimikuni, we need to buy our tickets, let's see, we are going all the way to Nanba Station, so that is ... 510 yen for both of us" I said paying for the tickets.

"So ... in Aussie dollar that's?"

"around 5A$" (5.44 US dollars)

We boarded the wagon and oh surprise there was no seats, so we just stand in a corner, he had cornered me again and was smiling softly, here in Japan we can't hold hands nor share a kiss if we are not like a serious couple, even this closeness might be misinterpreted. I think I might have warned him about this, even if we spent 2 months 'going out' with our friends as 'chaperons'. He learned a lot of Japanese, I really want him to ask me, I kept remembering we only had kissed our lips chastely, no french kisses or lip locks, and that is great, I don't want things moving that way so fast.

We arrived to Dotombori and he acted very weird. I knew he had something up his sleeve. We were walking by the park under his umbrella

"Kuki, daisuki da yo!" he said "Watashi no koibito shite kudasai."

Was he seriously asking me to be his girlfriend? I was thrilled, I felt a knot on my throat "HAI!" I said agreeing

I can't believe all it took to be Wally's girlfriend were 5 months of skyping on a regular basis.

He took me to a ramen place called Ichiraku's, we said "ITADAKIMAS!" and began eating he paid the bill.

He said he insisted on paying the first time, so I let him, I would be moving to USA in a few months due to my college and he would be staying there in Australia, we talked about that, about how we would remain being a couple and live so long distance.

"Don't you worry about that Kooks" he said "I'll take mom and Joey to the USA, after Joey finishes elementary"

He dropped me off at my home the rain had made it easier for us to be close to each other, without eldery people look bad on us. Tomorrow was going to be my birthday and I was expecting to see him that day too.

"Lucky I had to come to Osaka Univeristy Hospital" he said," I'm going to be living here for 6 months to pick my major, so we'll worry about you moving to USA when we come to that bridge"

I smiled and waved goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow Wally" I said and he walked away after I closed the door, he had taken me for an early lunch so I still had plenty of time to talk to Abby about this great news.


End file.
